


I tread a troubled path

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: He didn’t expect Lily to forgive him easily, but how could she forgive Potter?





	I tread a troubled path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Black

_You went back to what you knew, so far removed from all that we went through_

Lily had been cold to him since fifth year. Since that blasted day with the OWLs. He didn’t expect her to forgive him easily, but how could she forgive Potter? The Golden Boy had pestered her more relentlessly than he did Severus.

_And I tread a troubled track. My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black_

That was the past; Severus had to focus on his duties now. Potter will get his in time, and Severus was nothing if not a patient man.


End file.
